1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices, and particularly to fluid expandable medical devices such as cannulas, catheters, dissectors, retractors, and similar devices including a desufflation mechanism.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Tissue dissectors are used for separating tissues in order to create a space between tissue layers and tissue retractors are used to expand a space between organs and/or tissue layers. The space created and/or expanded is used to improve visualization and to increase working space during open surgery and/or minimally invasive surgery. Fluid expandable balloon devices allow a surgeon to take potential spaces within the body and turn them into existing spaces safely, easily, and controllably in order to safely visualize appropriate tissue and/or operate. Such devices allow for selective dissection and/or retraction of tissue, either of hard tissue such as bone or soft tissue planes, to be moved out of the way to improve working space and visualization, which is of particular benefit while operating from within the body, e.g., minimally invasive surgery. These fluid expandable balloon devices also permit working within the body without damaging a great deal of tissue in the path between a skin opening and the working area, by minimizing the external orifice or skin incision. Although such devices have achieved relative levels of success, improvements to such fluid expandable balloon devices would be advantageous. For example, an active means for desufflating a fluid expandable balloon device and removing the bladder from the surgical space.